The specification relates to a data management system. In particular, the specification relates to a system for enhancing content.
Increasing numbers of users view content, such as video data, online using one or more video hosting sites. Additionally, many video hosting sites allow users to upload video content to the video hosting site. Often, users viewing content desire to modify the image quality of the content. However, existing methods of modifying the image quality are difficult to implement. Many users do not possess the technical expertise needed to modify the image quality of the content. Existing methods also take too much time so that most users do not attempt to modify the content.